Leave it to Atty!
by Tierr
Summary: Atty's been bored and, he decided to make himself useful! By what, you ask? By helping those peoples who need help! Caution: stomachache caused by laughing.
1. Chapter 1

**Leave it to Atty!**

**DISCLAIMER: **I didn't own Yu-gi-oh GX. If I own it, Atty would be the main character. And GX would be a comedy anime.

=(0_0)=

"Ugh… It's so booring.."

It was like usual at the Duel Academy, the sun was shining and our(?) favorite brunette was sitting lazily at a bench, watching every seconds pass away without doing anything. And he remained like that for the next fifteen minutes… Thirty minutes… Until an idea began to root in his mind, then it slowly absorbs Atty's life essence and it didn't take a long time for it to end Atty's life.

**The End**

_Atty: Whaaaaaaaaat???!!!_

_Me: What?_

_Atty: That's a really bad ending!! Change it!_

_Me: No, I won't._

_Atty: Change it! Change it! Change it! Change it! Change it! Change it! Change it! Change it! Change it! Change it! Change it! Change it! _

_Me: No._

_Atty: Changeittchangeitchangeitchangeitchangeitchangeitchangeitchangeitchangeit!!!!_

_Me: (%^$$*(&^%#$) Okay, okay!_

_Atty: Yay!_

=(0_0)=

So, an idea has been born in Atty's crazed mind and since Atty was being himself, he quickly dashed from the bench, heading towards his room.

"Wait 'till I finish this! Everyone would be sooo grateful!" Atty shouted to himself.

And so, he began to smash the poor keyboard.

_Later…_

"Jaden! Lil' blue!" Atty called when he saw Jaden and Syrus. Jaden turned his head and suddenly, Atty shoved a piece of paper to his face. "Take this, okay? Here's one for you too, lil' blue! Oh, and give this one to Chazz!" After saying it, Atty went to find Alexis, leaving Jaden and Syrus behind.

Jaden read the paper.

_Leave it to Atty!_

_Have you ever wished that someone would help you when you're having difficulties in solving the math homework? Or maybe you just wanted help in your love life? Worry not! Atty has come to the rescue!_ _Just write me a message in this format:_

_Sender: insert your name here_

_Help me, Atty: write down your problems here_

_That's all! I'll be waiting for your screams of help!_

Syrus frowned and Jaden gagged.

"Uh… What's Atticus planning to do with this?" Jaden asked Syrus.

"So… Basically, he just wanted to offer help to anybody needing his help," Syrus explained.

"Really! Wow! He's a such a good guy! I'll mail him when I need help with my homework!"

Syrus sweatdropped. "Really, Jay, I think Atticus won't help you much in homework. You should just ask Bastion instead."

"Huh? But Bastion would never ever help me do my homework!"

"And asking Atticus' help in doing homework would be worse than doing it yourself."

"… Oh… Yeah… You're right. I totally forgot about that."

=(0_0)=

**So… that ends the prologue. Really, I'm sorry for the short chapter! Anyway, the one who asks for Atty's help in the next chapter would be Chazz. I would welcome any idea so um… Yeah! Tell it in your reviews using the format above. The craziest idea would be used. Anyway, flames, critiques and review desired ( I would prefer the latter though) Thanks for reading this prologue!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Leave it to Atty!**

**DISCLAIMER: **_(copy and pasted it from chapter 1)_ I didn't own Yu-gi-oh GX. If I own it, Atty would be the main character. And GX would be a comedy anime.

**Author's Note: **I used syrusfanatic12's idea for this story as his idea was the most… Hilarious ones. But worry not, I also mix a lil' o' this and that from other people's reviews and of course, added my own mischievous idea into it.

=(0_0)=

_~I love you, you love me, we are happy family…~ _A ringtone was heard from Atty's PDA. He woke up lazily from his bed and grabbed the PDA.

"Uhh… I'm still sooo sleepy… _*yawn*_ Hmm? Oh, I've got one new e-mail… Let's see…"

_Sender: Chazz Princeton AKA The Great Chazz_

_Help me, Atty: Unclog my toilet. You better come ASAP._

Atty's eyes blinked. "Huh? It's a… It's a help e-mail!!! Yay! Yippie!" He said, jumping on his bed. _Thump! _"Yeowch… That hurts… Well, I better hurry and go to Chazz's place!"

=(0_0)=

_Knock, knock._

"Yeah, yeah. Wait a minute," Chazz went to the door and opened it… Only to find Atty grinning in front of his room. "Oh Atty… You're here to help me right?" Chazz asked the brunette. "Uh… Sorry Chazz. Could I… You know, borrow your toilet? My stomach's acting up." And without waiting for Chazz's response, Atty rushed in to Chazz's toilet and slammed the door.

"Huh? What? Hey, Atty! My toilet is…!" Chazz shouted to Atty but it was too late.

"OHMYFREAKIN'GOD!!!CHAZZWHATSWRONGWITHYOURTOILET?!!" Atty darted out from the toilet before Chazz could finish his sentence. Chazz frowned ," What's wrong with my toilet? I think you're here to fix my toilet's problem. Are you not?"

"Huh? Toilet problem? Wait a minute… You're saying that unclog your toilet means unstucking it?" Atty said, turning his face to the mess he just created. There was water everywhere and Chazz's toilet looks like it hasn't been cleaned for years.

"Yeah… Unclog means unstucking it… Or whatever your hen-sized brain could accept…" Chazz answered, sighing. Now he just gave himself more work to do. _Why did I ask for his help in the first place?_ He thinks, regretting his action. _I must be desperate when I sent that help e-mail._

"Chazz…"

"What's it, Atty?"

"How could you say that my brain is the same size with a hen's brain?"

"Oh that… Yeah, I'm so…"

"Zane always said that my brain is the same with a worm's brain! Got it? I didn't have a hen-sized brain! I have a worm-sized brain!"

Chazz rolled his eyes.

=(0_0)=

"Uh… So… How come you got your toilet stuck?" Atty asked. They're cleaning Chazz's bathroom after the "little" accident. "Well… That kind of thing always happen after I… You know, use it to dump my sh…" Atty cuts Chazz's words. "Woops, enough! I just had my breakfast! I'm sure you wouldn't want me to throw up!"

" *_sigh*_ THIS was the main reason why I used to get into fights with my brothers."

"Because of this?" Atty asked, his eyes wide with excitement. "WOW! I mean you guys would fight just because a small thing like this?"

"Yeah. I don't know why but this ALWAYS happen after I… Yeah you know it."

"Ewww… Must be nasty…," Atty jerked back a little. _Note to myself: never ever go into Chazz's toilet. Oh, and never try to match Lexi with him anymore. Lexi would kill me straight if she knew that I knew about this secret and still try to match her with him._

_1 hour later…_

"Whe! Finished!" Atty said, relieved. "And here I am thinking that I would be doomed to this hell of eternal cleaning… With Chazz."

"Hey! What do you mean with me? It's not my fault that you end up making my toilet's condition worse than before!" Chazz snapped. He was in a really bad mood after that cleaning. He was sweating a lot and the air conditioner isn't helping much.

"Maybe you should use a not so complicated word next time you ask for my help! 'Unclog' huh? Just who made that word?"

"Ask your mom!"

"Why don't you explain it to me yourself, Mr. I-Know-It-All Chazz?" Atty replied.

"What? Why you… Are you trying to get into a fight with me?"

"Yeah! Bring it on, Chazz!"

"Okay, that's it! I've had enough! I accept your challenge!"

"Take this!" Atty throwed Chazz the torn cloth he just used to clean Chazz's toilet. It went straight to Chazz's face.

"Eat this!" Chazz retaliated.

"What's all this ruckus about?!" Prof. Crowler slammed the door open, right when Chazz threw his used cloth. Atty ducked it and it went… To Crowler's face.

"Uh- oh…"

"Darn…"

"Chazz Princeton and Atticus Rhodes. You. Two. Come. To. My. Room. After. This." Crowler hissed.

And that's how, Atty finished his first request… Succesfully.

=(0_0)=

**Uh… Yeah… I'm sorry for the late update! And it's not a really good chapter too… Basically I think I screwed up… Anyway, R&R please! Oh and notes to all who wants to contribute an idea: Please made it in this format:**

_Sender: insert name here_

_Help me, Atty: write down the problems here_

**The next chapter would be Syrus'. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Leave it to Atty!**

**DISCLAIMER: **_(copy and pasted it from chapter 1)_ I didn't own Yu-gi-oh GX. If I own it, Atty would be the main character. And GX would be a comedy anime.

**Author's Note: **I didn't use anyone's idea this time since there's only one review that contribute an idea for this chapter ( Poor Sy… T_T ) and I've used her ( That's right, syrusfanatic12 is a 'she'. I'm so sorry for the error at the last chapter) idea at the last chapte. And, since it won't be fair if I used someone's idea twice in a row, I used my idea. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

=(0_0)=

It was raining right now at the Duel Academy. Atty was busy snacking in his own room at the Obelisk Blue Dorm when he got an e- mail. "Oh," Atty said, blinking his eyes, "I wonder if it's another request for me!"

_Sender: Syrus Truesdale_

_Help me, Atty: Atty, I want… Uh... I want to be taller! Please help me!_

"Hey it's from lil' blue!" Atty said in a loud voice. "I better go right now! But, it's raining outside… Hmm… Oh, I got it! I'll just borrow Zane's umbrella!" Atty jolted out from his room as soon as he finished talking.

=(0_0)=

_KNOCK, KNOCK!_

A loud bang on the door woke Zane from his sleep. "Who?" He asked in hoarse voice. "It' s me, Zaney-kins!" A cheery face answered him. Just by hearing it, Zane know that it's Atty. Who else would dare woke him up and still answered cheerfully like that? Sighing, Zane got up from his bed and opened the door. "What is it, Atty?" He asked, his face sour. "Oh, hey, Zane! I'm just wondering if I could borrow your umbrella?" Atty asked, his face facing Zane's. Realizing Zane's sour look, Atty continued, " Hey, did I wake you up? Sorry!"

Zane hissed, "Did you realize that you've woke me up for a silly reason? And a sorry is all you can say?"

" Uh, if I'm annoying you that mush, I'll just leave then… Sorry to have disturbed your sleep…," Atty gave Zane a sad looking face and turned away.

Zane frowned. "Okay, okay, no need to act like that! Sheesh, when will you grow up?" Zane growled. He grabbed his umbrella and handed it to Atty quickly. "Here, you could borrow it. Just don't forget to return it," Zane warned Atty, remembering his best friend's bad habit of forgetting.

"Ooh, yay!" Atty was back into his cheerful self. "Thanks Zane! You're my bestest friend!!"

"Whatever…," Zane mumbled before he closed his door and went back to his bed, continuing his sleep that Atty has interrupted.

=(0_0)=

"Heya, Lil' Blue!" Atty greeted Sy. "Huh… Atty? Wow! I mean, I can't believe that you would come this fast. I thought you were still sleeping!" The little bluenette replied. "I'm snacking when I got your mail," was Atty's response.

"So… Are you gonna let me standing in this corridor all day long?"

"Ooops, sorry Atty! Here, come in!"

=(0_0)=

"SO you want to be taller?" Syrus nodded. "But why?" Atty asked the bluenette. Syrus hesitated a little before he answered," Atty, you remember our last holiday?" Syrus paused a little before he continued," We all go to the amusement park, right?" Atty nodded. "Do you remember when you, Alexis, and big brother went off to ride the roller coaster?"

"Ooh," Atty said, his eyes sparkling with excitement. "Yep, I remember it! So, lemme guess! You want to be taller since you're the only one left out when we ride the roller coaster!" Atty guessed, pointing his finger to Syrus. "Yeah… It's not fun you know, wandering the amusement park alone, while waiting for you all to finish," Syrus crossed his arm.

Atty closed his eyes, "Err, way to become taller, huh?" He did his thinking for a few minute and Syrus waited obediently. Finally, he opened his eyes and turned his head to Syrus, a strange grin formed on his face. "Ye, yes, Atty?" Syrus winced a little. He didn't like that smile. _Oooh. I don't think I'm gonna like this…_

=(0_0)=

"What??! You're telling me to swim with all this heavy bricks tied around me? NO! Absolutely NO!T" Syrus was standing in front of a pool in a swimming wear, tied around his hips was bricks. Atty clasped his hands. He himself was wearing a red T- shirt with hibiscus pattern and shorts. On his hands was his ukulele. He pointed his ukulele towards Sy," Listen, lil' blue! To become taller, you must do sports!! What did you do when you're still a little wimp? Nothing, right? You just played games all day long. Now, look at me! Look at your brother! What did we do when we're young so we could become this tall? It's sports! We swam, we played basketball, football, even ice skating!" _I don't think the latter has anything to do with become taller… Whatever._"Uh… Okay, okay, I'll do it…," Syrus answered half- heartedly. "Good! Then hurry up! We're already 5 minutes behind our schedule!" Atty said, pushing Syrus into the pool.

"Huh? Wa… Wait!"

_SPLASH!_

"He… Help! I can't swim! Atty! Help me!" Syrus screamed when he felt water around him. He splashed the water all around while trying his best to keep floated despite the heavy loads he carry with him.

Atty sighed. " But lil' blue…," He said," It's a kids' pool. You won't get drowned in this pool."

=(0_0)=

"I warn you Atty, no more aquatic sports. _Hachoo! _*_sniff*_ It's really cold…," Syrus shivered. He wrapped his arms around his body. He has finished **Atty's Hell Programme to Become Taller** part 1 (that's what Atty call his program), swimming, and it resulted with him caught some influenza.

"Need not to worry! I've prepared your next course! It's basketball!" Atty said cheerfully.

"Oh yeah, basketball… Huh? Wait! I can't play basketball too!" Syrus protested.

"So, no aquatic sports, no basketball… What sports can you play?" Atty asked.

"Uh… Skipping rope?" Syrus said, uncertain that his answer would satisfy the brunette.

"Skippin rope? But that is gi… Forget it. I never heard of people skipping rope to become taller."

"B… But!" Syrus last attempt to protest was cut by Atty. "Catch this," Atty threw a basket ball towards Syrus. Syrus tried to catch it, but the ball ended up on his face. Atty, watching Sy's pathetic attempt, shook his head and sighed. "Looks like it'll be a long day."

=(0_0)=

"Atty, I warn you… _Hachoo! _No more…_ Hachoo! _Sports!" Syrus warned Atty. He tried to match his steps with the brunette's.

Atty turned back and smiled," Hee hee, this time you really don't have to worry!"

"Really?" Syrus asked, unbelieving the brunette's words.

"Yep! It's the last part of **Atty's Hell Programme to Become Taller! **Try to guess!"

"Uh… _Hachoo! _Eating?" Syrus guessed. He's hungry and had hoped to eat this time.

"Yes! Not eating really… We'll be shopping!"

"Wha…?!!"

"It's milk- time! We'll buy lots of milks! And, you'll drink it everyday like a madman!" Atty said while heading to a supermarket. He opened the glass door and stepped in.

"Get the basket, lil' blue!" Atty commanded. "Okay, okay," Syrus grabbed a basket near him.

=(0_0)=

Atty and Syrus was waiting in line to pay those milks when Syrus noticed somebody entering the supermarket.

"Big brother!" He called out. Zane turned his head and saw Atty and Syrus in line with loads of milk. "Sy? What's that?" He asked, pointing his finger to the heap of carton, still uncertain that it's milk. "Uh… It's milk!" Syrus answered. "Why would you and Atty need that much milk?" He asked. "It's for me to drink!" Sy replied. "Drink that much milk? You sure?" Zane frowned. "Yes! I want to become as tall as you big brother!"

"Oh, hi, Zane!" Atty greeted his best friend cheerfully.

"Oh hi, Atty. So…," Zane greeted Atty back and continued to face Syrus," Sy, if you really want to become tall, you don't need to drink that massive amount of milk."

"But…"

"You're good as you are right now," Zane continued.

"But I want to be taller!"

"And you'll get taller when it's your time. There's no way you'll remain like this for the rest of your life. No one in our family has a short body, so genetically, you won't be short."

"Big Brother…"

"Come with me, Sy. Let's shop together."

"Okay!" Sy ran through the line to get to his brother, leaving Atty behind.

"Huh? Sy… But, I thought we're gonna pay for this together! He… Hey, wait up! My money isn't enough!" Atty reached out for Syrus and Zane who were already gone.

"So, are you going to pay this or not?" The cashier asked sharply.

"Uh… Does this supermarket have a job open?"

=(0_0)=

**And this chapter was finished! Longest chapter I've write… Anyway, don't forget to review! Next chapter is Alexis! Bye for now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Leave it to Atty!**

**DISCLAIMER: **_(copy and pasted it from chapter 1)_ I didn't own Yu-gi-oh GX. If I own it, Atty would be the main character. And GX would be a comedy anime.

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the late update… Really! I'm really really sorry! And please read the note at the end of the chapter. IT'S IMPORTANT! … That's all. Enjoy the story.

=(0_0)=

"Chazz, you sure it's the right thing to do?"

"Aw, just shut up! When would we get another perfect chance like this?"

"B- but… Stalking… is a crime right?"

"… It is not if the one who got stalked didn't know. Now, shut up or she will know that we're here!"

"But…"

"Quit your yapping! If you don't want the prize for doing this, then just quit this! I don't need your help."

"Okay…"

"Shh! Here she comes!"

=(0_0)=

Alexis was walking along a corridor. She turned her head to look around, trying to find a trace of her brother but she just couldn't find it anywhere. She shook her head then sighed ," Geez, where in the world could he be??" After saying it, she shook her head again then continued walking. Before she realized it, she was already in the cafeteria.

"Not here too… Where are you, Atty? Why did you always disappear when I needed you? And you always appear at the wrong time too… You really are a usele-" Her words was cut by a familiar voice.

"Heya Lexi!" Atty waved his hands from outside of cafeteria. He then got inside and walked towards Alexis. "It's rare to find you here! What are you doing?" He asked her with a voice filled with curiosity. "I was trying to find you… Just where have you gone to?" She asked him back. Atty winked a little at her," Where you ask? I'm just from a lil' press conference there…" He then pointed to the outside of the cafeteria.

"Press conference?" Alexis frowned.

"Yup! With my fangirls!" Atty answered.

"Oh… I see… Anyway, Atty…" Alexis called Atty. Atty turned his head to face her," Yeah?" He asked. "I want to ask for your help." Atty's eyes become wide," Huh?" Alexis repeats her words," I want to ask for your help."

=(0_0)=

"And that's it." Alexis finished her story. Atty nodded his head. "So… you're saying that since last week, someone's been stalking you and just two days ago, you found out that Chazz and Harrington Rosewood were the ones stalking you?" He write what he has just say into his note. "Yeah… It takes quite a long time to make sure that I'm right about them stalking me. So, that's why I asked for your help today and not two days ago." Atty, once again, nodded his head. "I see, I see…"

"Will you please help me, Atty?"

"Why, of course dear sister! But…"

"But?"

"You need to write me a help request first! You know 'bout it right? Just write it like this:

_Sender: insert your name here_

_Help me, Atty: write down what you want me to do here_

You got it Lexi?"

"Wha…? Can't you just help me? I'm your sister right?"

"Boo…! Family or not, you need to write it!"

"But, for what?"

"For history purpose! You never asked for my help in this last five years and of course, I need to remember this rare occasion right? But, what is an ' occasion' anyway? I think I've heard that word somewhere around last Christmas… Hmm…"

"A- Alright, okay, I get it! I just need to write that then you'll help me right? Just wait a minute…" Alexis grabbed her PDA than began to write an e- mail to Atty. "There! Like this, right?" She showed it to Atty.

_Sender: Alexis Rhodes_

_Help me, Atty: Just, please stop those two from stalking me._

Atty smiled. "Yup, that's right! Now, I'll need one week to stop them, so, just be patient okay?"

"But, how will you do that?" Alexis asked, she felt a little worried. _What if he didn't stop them but instead encourage them to continue it? Am I really doing the right thing?_ Alexis snapped out when she heard Atty's voice answering her," That's industrial secret!"

=(0_0)=

_That night, at Atty's room…_

Atty was lying on his bed, reading a comic. Suddenly, there's a knock on his door. "Just come in!" He shouted to whoever knocked at his door. Then, the door's opened by Chazz. He walked in and Harrington follows behind him. Chazz sit on a chair across from where Atty is then said," So, why did you call us here?" He asked. Atty answered," I just wanna say good job to you two! Thanks to both of you, Alexis has finally asked for my help!" He smirked. "So, you've got what you want right? What about our prize?" Harrington Rosewood asked Atty. "Well, you two still have role to play. I need you two to continue stalking Alexis. You two will stop stalking her when I told you to stop." Chazz stands up," Just don't forget about your promise." After he said that, he walked out from Atty's room. "Don't worry, I won't… That is, if you remind me." Harrington nodded his head," Well then, I'll take my leave."

=(0_0)=

_One week later…_

Alexis was standing in front of the Atty's class. She holds some hand-made cookies on her hand. "Just give it Atty then leave. Don't want him to get too hyped up about it…" She holds out her free hand to open the door when she suddenly heard some words. _"You … Stop… Thanks … Both of …"_ It's Atty's voice. She peeked a little inside and saw Atty talking to both Chazz and Harrington Rosewood. Alexis concentrated to caught more of what they're talking about. _"Where's our prize?" _Alexis recognized the voice. It's Chazz's. _"Wait a minute, let me take it from my bag first." _Then she saw Atty stands up and walked towards his bag. _What are they talking about? Sounds suspicious… Maybe I ought to get to near them… _She opened the door carefully, trying not to make any sound. She crawled her way through the desks and finally got near them.

"Here you go! Photos of lil' Lexi! That's her in sports uniform and that's when we're on winter vacation and this is… Huh?" Atty stopped talking when he realized Chazz and Harrington Rosewood has gone. "Chazz? Where are you?" He looked around. "Bbbrrrrrr… It suddenly got real cold in here… I wonder what is…" Atty sweatdropped and turned around. Standing in front of him was Alexis. "Oh, um, hi, Lexi… What is that in your hands?" Atty asked, still shocked to find Lexi suddenly standing in front of him. "Oh this? It's just some handmade cookies that I planned to give to you fifteen minutes ago…" She clutched it tightly until the cookies were reduced into crumbs. "O- oh really? Why don't you give it to me now?" Atty asked Alexis, still oblivious to his conditions. Alexis smiled coldly. "Well… I DID planned to give it to you, but sadly, it's been reduced to crumbs now." "O… What a shame…," Atty said sadly. Then he suddenly realized something.

"W- Wait, fifteen minutes ago? You're here fifteen minutes ago? You don't accidentally hear something, right?"

"Oh, I didn't hear nothing… Really. Why don't you come near me and we could have a little talk, just between brother and sister?"

"Uh, no, thanks. I just suddenly remembered I have something to do. B- bye Lex!" Atty has prepared to run when his collar was pulled by Alexis' hand. "Get. Back. Here." She hissed. A chill run down Atty's spine. "Le- Le- Le- Lexi?" He asked. "P- please let me go…" He pleaded, giving her some puppy eyes. "Of course, after I give you a little 'present' so just be patient okay?" Her grip on Atty's collar loosened a little. Atty took that chance and ran for his life. "N- no!!!!!! I still want to live!!" He screamed. "Hey! Atty! Get back here!" Alexis chased him.

=(0_0)=

**And this is the end of this chapter. Whether Atty got caught or not and what happens if he was caught, I left it all to your imagination. I don't want to change this story's rating to M so...**

**Anyway, once again, I'm really truly sorry that this story took so long to update! I'll try to update faster next time.**

**Oh, and I just want to inform you all that the next chapter would be the end and I can't choose whether to make Zane's or Jaden's story so, it's up to you guys. Just tell it in your choice in you review and don't forget to ask for Atty's help. Bye!**


	5. Final Chapter

**Leave it to Atty!**

**DISCLAIMER: **_(copy and pasted it from chapter 1)_ I didn't own Yu-gi-oh GX. If I own it, Atty would be the main character. And GX would be a comedy anime.

**Author's Note: **The last chapter… I'm torn between Zane and Jaden DX

=(0_0)=

It was summer break at the Duel Academy. Most of the students went home except for some luckless students who forgot to buy a ticket home… like our main character in this story, Atty. But, Atty's not alone. Alexis, Zane and Syrus were all in one packet with Atty, since they trusted Atty to buy their ticket home, which Atty forgot to buy until it was sold out.

"So… Uh… You guys are not, you know, mad right?" Atty smiled sheepishly. He got cornered by his inquisitor team, Zane and Alexis. Atty was prepared for a really long lecture when he saw Alexis opening her mouth, but the only word that got out from Alexis' mouth is "No".

Zane sighed. "Atty, how could you forget to buy it?" Atty was just going to open his mouth to reply Zane's words when Zane continued. "I'm really sure I've reminded you EVERYDAY to buy it before it was sold out. But look, this is what you gave us."

"B- but Zane… I…"

"I should have known better than to trust you."

"Uh…," Atty can't think of a response for what Zane had just say. "Zane, I think you're being too harsh on Atty," Alexis touched Zane's shoulder, pulling him backwards. "Just… leave my brother here for a while. He's not used to having you angry at him."

"… Okay then."

=(0_0)=

_The next day…_

_Knock, knock. _An eager knock was heard on Zane's room. He got up from his bed, walks toward the door and opened it. "Morning Zaney Bunny!" Atty smiled brightly at his so-called best friend. Zane immediately slammed the door and locked it. After that, he ran to his drawer and grabbed some salt. Then he unlocked the door and opened it. "Go away evil spirit! I beg you, go away!" He threw the salt at Atty. "Whoa, Zane! What are you doing??" Atty tried to evade the salt. Zane gritted his teeth. "What else? I'm doing some exorcism right now. To get you out from Atticus' body." Atty frowned. "Huh? But I am me, Zane!" Zane stopped throwing the salt. "Really?" He asked suspiciously. "Yea… Wa- wa- wait!! Zane, Stop throwing that salt!" Zane smiled evilly and then said," Ha! You lowered your guard evil spirit! Now leave Atty's body! You've got the worst person to be possessed!"

"Za- Zane has gone mad!!" Atty screamed then ran.

Some minutes after Atty escaped, Zane smirked. "Now that Atty's gone, I can continue my sleep…" Then the door was closed.

=(0_0)=

_Knock, knock. _An eager knock was heard on Atty's room. He got up from his bed, walks toward the door and opened it. "Uh, morning, Atty. I think… Uh, I… Um, need your help." Atty immediately slammed the door and locked it. After that, he ran to his drawer and grabbed some salt. Then he unlocked the door and opened it. "Go away evil spirit! I beg you, go away!" He threw the salt at Zane. "Atty, wait! It's me Zane!" Zane tried to evade the salt. Atty shouted," Hell no! Now have a taste at this freshly stolen-from-the-kitchen salt!!" He continued throwing the salt at Zane. "Atticus Rhodes. Please. Stop. That." Atty stopped throwing it. "Huh? That tone… No way! Zane??!" Zane shrugged. "Yeah… Now, please get that salt away. I don't want you to go to frenzy mode again and start throwing those cooking salt at me. And one more thing Atty. You can't use cooking salt for exorcism." Atty looked at the sack of salt at his hand. "Huh? What's the difference? They're salt too right?" Zane replied," They're different. Oh, and don't waste your breath trying to ask me what's the difference. They're just different. No more explanation."

=(0_0)=

Zane hesitated a moment before he finally said," I've heard of this 'Leave it to Atty' help that you offered to everyone lately and I was wondering if you could help me too…"

"So… What do you want me to help you with?" Atty asked Zane. He can hardly wait any longer. _This is it! Finally Zane accepts that he couldn't do anything right without me! _Atty smirked. "Whatever you need me to help you with, just leave it to me! I'll get it done! Just… One thing. Don't forget to send me an e-mail as a proof that you has asked me to help you." Zane sighed," Okay okay. Should I send it now?" He asked. "The faster the better!"

Some moments later, Atty opened Zane's e-mail and the content was really shocking.

_Sender: Zane Truesdale_

_Help me, Atty: Help me sell my brother on the Internet. I don't care it's legal or not._

"Zane, are you serious?" Atty asked. "Yeah. Sy has… done something unforgivable. Will you do it or not?"

Atty thought to himself for a while before answering then he nodded. "Okay. Just come back to me tomorrow. It will be done by then."

=(0_0)=

The next morning, Zane hurried to Atty's room. Inside, Atty was waiting for him with Syrus. "Atty, what's Sy doing here?" He asked hastily. Atty just waved at him, giving him the sign to come closer. "Lookie here, Zane," He said, pointing his finger at his computer's monitor. It shows a photo of Syrus, which has been blurred and under the photo, Zane could see the words clearly, SOLD OUT and next to it was the words: "Highest bidder_**im_so_handsome**_: $3500"

"Who's this '_**im_so_handsome**_' guy? Tell me, Atty," Zane demanded Atty. Atty smiled. "Why, it's none other than me! What? No need to be THAT surprised… You should've known from the ID… Who else would deserve such a name?" Zane didn't bother to answer Atty since his question was rhetorical. _I'll bet my money that Atty means who else would be that crazy to use that kind of name._ Zane turned to Sy, holding out his hand. "Congrats, Sy. From now on you're Atty's." The younger Truesdale seemed shocked and didn't respond to Zane. He mumbled to himself," It can't be… Zane won't sell me… No… I can't believe it… It must be a lie. Atty's lying." Zane grabbed Sy's shoulder and said," Hear me, Sy. If you could find that thing you've lost, I'll take you back from Atty." Sy looked up. "R- really, Zane? You're not lying right?" Zane nodded. "Th- then I'll find it! No matter what!" Sy exclaimed.

=(0_0)=

Atty patted Syrus when Zane had left. "There, there, lil' blue. I'll help you find whatever thing that you lost. Hey, I won't even charge you with the need to write me that e-mail!" He tried to cheer Syrus and handed him another tissue. Sy sneezed," Thanks Atty…"

"So, what did you lost?" Atty asked curiously. Syrus hesitated but he answered,"It's my brother's deck."

"Oh… It's Zane's deck… WAIT!!! Zane's? You lost IT? How come?"

"It all began from yesterday… I asked Zane whether he could lend me his deck or not. I want to… uh, study it. And he gave it to me. I remember clearly that I've give it back to Zane after dinner, but the next morning he asked me to give his deck back. I told him that I've given it to him and he insisted on saying that he hasn't got it."

"If you're THAT sure that you've give it to him, why didn't you insist too?

"I- If big brother said that I haven't give it to him… Then he must be right. He's the one that's never wrong."

"Geez, lil' blue… Have more faith in yourself! Zane is a human too! He must make a mistake sometimes…," Atty encouraged Syrus. "But, what? When? I've never seen him making any mistake." Atty smirked," That's where you're mistaken lil' blue. Actually, recently Zane has made a grave mistake… Huh? What is the mistake, you ask? Why, he entrusted me to buy our ticket and that's the whole reason why we're still stuck here!" Syrus stared at Atty," So, basically, all of this began from your fault." Atty answered proudly," Uh- huh!"

=(0_0)=

"Let's see… First, you're sure you've given it to Zane but Zane's sure that he hasn't received it. That's it in a nutshell, right?"

"Yup."

"Okay… I think I've got an idea now! First, we've to make sure that you did give it to him, then we'll find where Zane placed that deck so we could show him that you're saying the truth."

"Uh…"

"Well, what are you waiting for? C'mon! Let's go!"

=(0_0)=

_In Syrus' room…_

Atty and Syrus searched every nook and cranny but they're still unable to find anything that could show Zane that he has received that deck from Syrus, except for the fact that the deck isn't there in the room anymore. "But the fact that Zane's deck isn't in this room could mean two things… First, you've give it back to Zane so basically Zane's in possession of it, or, second, you really have lost it like what Zane has said. I need to make Are you really truly sure you've given it to Zane?"

"Y- yes! I'll even bet fifty bucks on it!"

"If you say so… Then let's do part 2 of our investigation! Let's talk to Zane!"

=(0_0)=

"HEEEEEYYY, ZANE! YOU THERE? PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR!" Atty knocked the door impatiently. Inside, Zane was trying to ignore it, but the knocking got louder and louder so he decided to open it before Atty broke the door. "What is it?" He asked, annoyed. Atty gave the annoyed Zane a big smile and said," We're here to ask you a few questions." Zane stared at Atty, then at Syrus and then back to Atty again. "What question?" He asked, knowing that Atty won't leave his room 'till he got what he wanted. "Okay,let's begin the questioning! Lil' blue, you ready? Don't forget to write every detail Zane had said!" Syrus showed Atty his pen and notes," Roger, commander!"

"Commander?"

"Yeah, I asked lil' blue to call me that! Anyway, let's move on to the questioning. First, what did you do last night, after dinner?"

"I took a bath after I arrived at my room. Then I read until I slept."

"Have you written it all, lil' blue? Good. Next question. Are you, really really absolutely without any hesitation, sure that you haven't got your deck back from Sy?"

Zane nodded. "I'm 100% sure about it."

"Okay. Don't forget to write it down, lil' blue! Last, can I go and take a look at your bathroom? Oh, and I won't take 'no' as an answer."

"Wha…? Hey, Atty! Stop!" Zane tried to stop Atty but his efforts were in vain. Atty has stood up and ran as fast as he could to Zane's bathroom, yanked the door open and entered it. Several moments later, Atty laughed so hard and said, between his laughs," EUREKA! FOUND IT! I've solved the problem!"

What Atty said piques the brothers' curiosity and they followed Atty into the bathroom. There, they saw Atty holding a pile of card. When he noticed that Sy and Zane had followed him into the bathroom, he smiled," Hey! Look at what I found! YOUR deck, Zane." Zane looked at the mess Atty has created. All of his dirty clothes that hasn't been washed was lying on the top of the bathroom's floor. He walked towards Atty and Atty handed him his deck, which he took immediately. "Then, are you going to take lil' blue back?" Atty asked him. "Oh, that… Yeah, I'm a man of my words so… Come here, Sy." Syrus ran to his big brother and hugged him tightly," Big bro! I missed you!"

…

…

…

"Okay, let's stop the drama here okay. Zaney- kins, it hurts me to say this, but I won't give lil' blue back for free. You just need to pay me… let's say, $3500. How 'bout it?" Atty offered Zane. "What? Are you nuts, Atty??" is the only thing that Zane could say. Atty said, without any trace of feeling sorry," Well… You've given him to me. So lil' blue is mine now. And, nothing comes free in this world, okay? So cough it up, my $3500." Zane gulped," Is there no other method of payment?"

Atty smiled suspiciously. "Well… I did have another method of paying. Wanna hear it?"

Both Zane and Syrus nodded.

"Just say 'thanks' to me. That's all," Atty said. Zane frowned. _Thanks? THANKS?? Do you have any idea that all of this won't happen if you didn't forget to buy those tickets??_ Zane thought to himself. "So, Zane??" Atty asked. "Ugh… Th- thanks Atty,"Zane said, trying to keep his voice as low as he could. "Huh? Sorry Zane, I couldn't hear it!" Atty smirked. "Tsk… Thanks, Atty," Zane repeated, louder than before. "Do it again," Atty demanded. "What? No way!" Zane responded. "Atty smiled slyly," If you won't do it, I'll tell your mom what happened."

"What? Atty, you sly fox!"

"Call me all you like, Zane. Where's my 'thanks'?"

"Thanks."

"Again!"

"Thanks."

And that's how Atty continued to torment Zane the rest of the day. That's also the main reason why Zane didn't even hesitate to become the Hell Kaiser, to get as far away as he could from Atty.

=(0_0)=

**And that's the end. Hopefully, you all enjoyed it. I think this is the longest chapter ever. Dunno if I'll ever make a chapter this long again. Anyway, don't forget to review before Atty blackmail you!**


End file.
